percy jackson and annabeth chase a forever love
by hadscolson13
Summary: when PERCY has a nightmare thinking he has lost annabeth for good he realizes that he will do what ever it takes to keep her safe even if that means staying away from her or being with her at all times. when things start to turn upside down at camp half-blood Percy wonders will there love survive so much heart break without each other or will there fait lead them to a forever love.
1. Chapter 1

Percy and annabeth a forever love story

Chapter 1

"Percy!" a faint voice screamed I jumped out of bed so fast I nearly fell over I swung my cabin door open so hard you could hear the swoosh noise it made

"Percy!" the voice screamed again except more clear the voice rang in my ears…annabeth I thought it can't be she's in Olympus on a field trip with the Athena cabin

"Percy!" another voice screamed I was looking all over but my feet wouldn't move I finally saw nico sprinting towards me

"Nico…" I screamed "what going on!"

He tripped on his words he looked like he had been running for hours trying to find me tears streaming down his face "P-Percy I was talking to Thalia when she got a message from one of Zeus messengers he asked why the Athena cabin never showed up to meet with Athena" more tears streamed from his face I couldn't breathe my heart stopped nothing matter deles mattered to me except annabeth

"No…no…NO…NO!" I started to scream this can't be happening I thought nico was still crying I didn't understand why he was crying he didn't lose the one he loved before he told her that's he really did love her…oh wait that's me I wanted to slap him but then thalia cant running out of her cabin tears in her eyes she had a look of terror on her face "they found them…" she said I felt a shot of relief more tears fell from her eyes

"Why are you still crying?" I asked

"Percy…" she said softly in between tears "they found everyone e-except…" she started to cry harder "except…" she said again "annabeth" she said crying harder than ever a tear escaped from my eyes then another until I was full on crying I could hear her voice "what are you crying about seaweed brain?" I could feel her warm kisses on my forehead… they almost feel real I heard her soft voice in my ear "wake up already seaweed brain" my heart stopped as my eyes fluttered open to sees smiling annabeth laying on me

Annabeth I screamed flipping over so I was on top of her she was laughing I gave her a tight kiss I knew it was real once our lips pulled apart she was still giggling her smile was spread bright across her face she tackled on top of me her golden curlers dropped from behind her ear on to my chest I gave her one more kiss then she climbed off me.

Come on seaweed brain she said sticking out her hand lets go get some breakfast she smiled

I gladly toke her hand in relief it was just a dream I thought as she pulled me out the door

A/N: please review tell me what you think I will write more later


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We started walking to the pavilion for breakfast when a boy from Apollo's cabin smiles at annabeth I turn and see she is smiling back her face was red like she was blushing I wanted to create a monster wave to destroy that boy right then and there but right as I was about to… thalia runs up to us with a pink piece of paper in her hand witch was strange because she hated pink

"annabeth can I talk to you " she said trying to hint that I should leave but I didn't move annabeth gave me a look that she needed to talk to thalia and I should go on to breakfast I nodded and walked away. I got a few words out of what thalia was telling annabeth but once I got farther away I couldn't hear them at all the 4 words were stuck in my head (boy…Apollo…Maybe …like) .

Annabeths pov

As Percy walked away Thalia turned from all happy to serious best friend mode

"So…"I said

"So what?" she asked

"Did you tell the Marcus yet?"

Marcus was a boy from the Apollo cabin who had a crush on me I hoped to gods Percy didn't see him staring at me this morning but… if Percy would have seen that other boy staring at me he probably would have drowned him or something so he probably didn't see

"What's the big deal annabeth he's just a boy from a Apollo cabin that I might have told him you maybe liked him" she said backing up knowing I was about to tackle her to the ground

"The big deal is now he thinks I like him…" I snapped with more anger in my voice

"Let's be honest annabeth…" she said all sweet like

''you do like him I see it every time he walks by you and you know you like him you just won't admit it" she said making me want to kill her even if I did like him she's my best friend why would she be saying this stuff to me

"I like Percy'' I snapped back

''I'm sure you do…" she said "but you also like Marcus and soon or later Percy's going to find out so you better be ready to explain"

"What are you trying to say Thalia that you think I would chose a boy that I don't even really like over Percy" I was almost screaming

" all I'm saying is you better get your story straight before tonight because when someone asks who you like you better be ready to strip when you lie" a tear escaped my eyes as she gave me a piece of paper it read truth or dare all the following people must show up…

Clarisse

Connor

Travis

Drew

Thalia

Nico

Percy

Annabeth

And Marcus

More tears flooded out I forgot I agreed for a truth or dare night with Thalia I had the worst feeling something was going to happen and it's not going to be good.


	3. Chapter 3 truth or dare

Chapter 3

Percy's pov

Annabeth walk to the posiden table and sat down she looked like she had been crying but something told me I should ask she might get mad at me so I continue to eat my breakfast she handed me the pink paper" truth or dare "I said she knew I loved truth or dare but I couldn't figure out why she was still crying I finally got enough nerves to ask her…

"Annabeth…" I said softly she looked up I could see her big beautiful grey eyes with more and more tears filling in them

"What's wrong" I asked

"Nothing" she snaps getting up and storming out of the pavilion I knew I had to follow her. I sprinted out of the pavilion she was gone I looked everywhere I even went and yelled at thalia but she just laughed finally she said she was at the beach I stormed out of Zeus cabin and sprinted towards the beach when I got there I say annabeth sitting under a small tree

"Annabeth" I yelled she didn't answer so I ran over to her

I'm sorry she said with tears running down her face what are you sorry about annabeth you're the most beautiful girl in camp she laughed

"I am not" she said smiling at me with a wide grin

"Well to me you are" I said looking into her big grey eyes our lips where inches from each other I must have got caught up in the moment because I said " I love you annabeth and I always have " you idiot I thought to myself but before I could say I was sorry she smiled "well that's good" she said getting really close "because I have always loved you now hurry up and kiss me" she giggled I leaned in her lips met me half way I laid back pulling annabeth down with me so she was on top of me

"Seaweed brain" she said between kisses

"Yes" I said smiling even though I was a little upset we stopped kissing

"Will you love me forever?" she asked with a tear in her eye I gladly wiped her tear

"Of course I will I'm never going to leave you behind" I attempted to give a smile but she was already kissing me again

3 hours later

Welcome all to truth or dare night thalia said with a devilish smile that kind freaked me out I was sitting next to annabeth she was squeezing me hand hard I wanted to scream in pain but then she rested her head on my shoulder witch kind of made some of the pain go away besides the people on the list Grover, hazel, Leo, frank, piper and 3 other girls from the Aphrodite cabin showed up alright thalia clapped her hands together "this is not our normal truth or dare" she said smiling at annabeth who was squeezing my hand tighter I whisper "I love you" into her ear her face turn bright red with a big smile spread across her face she turned and she kissed me thalia must have noticed because a bolt of lightning struck right by my feet we were outside by the campfire near the lake she continued with the usual rules if you don't do a dare or tell the truth you have to take off a piece of clothing but this time you had to through it in the fire also shoes and shocks didn't count she added one more rule that didn't seem like a big deal to me but annabeth snuggled up closer to me "during a truth" thalia said with a pause "at the end of your answer we all vote to see if you're really telling the truth okay" thalia said "okay" everyone repeated she sat down "now whose my first victim" I looked down at annabeth who was squeezing my whole arm so tight I started to lose felling in my arm

Thalia stared straight at me "Percy truth or dare? "

"Dare" I said with a smile

She thought hard finally she said "go kiss Chiron"

"No" I yelled throwing my shirt in the fire watching it burn all the Aphrodite girls where staring at me so I picked up annabeth and sat her on my lap she gave those girls the death look then turned and kissed me

"Marcus" I said truth or dare?

Truth he said

"Who do you like" I asked?

"There's no way I would tell you" he said throwing his shirt in the fire I knew he liked annabeth because he was starting right at her and if he even laid a hand on her I would kill him in a second… I kissed annabeths back she giggled "that tickles" she snapped

"I sorry" I said giving her a real kiss

The game went on

Clarisse jumped out of a tree into the lake with no shirt or shorts

Connor kissed Thalia

Travis ran through the big house screaming when he came back he said he had kitchen clean-up for 2 weeks we all laughed

Piper and hazel had to jump in the lake naked

Franked kissed drew

Leo and nico had to run into Aphrodite's cabin and scream in all the girls ears they all chased him into the lake he was not happy when he came out

Then Thalia asked annabeth who she liked

"Percy" she said

After she answered Thalia said "who believes this is true…" I raised my hand so did Leo and piper but no one else did Thalia then said "who believes this is false everyone else raised their hand"

Tears filled annabeths eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 it happened that night

A/N: please let me know what you think feel free to say what you think about the story so far

Chapter 4

I saw tears come out of annabeths eyes I picked her up off my lap and sat her down next to me my head in my hands. Everyone was silent I felt so mad I was going to kill all them. I looked at Annabeth's grey eyes I thought she could only love me

"Who's the other person you like" I said with anger in my voice she didn't answer Leo and piper went and sat next to annabeth I shot a look at Thalia "who do you all think she likes besides me?" I was yelling now I was so mad

I stared right at Marcus

Thalia stood up "its Marcus" she said

My eyes filled with hate I turned my head so I was staring in annabeths eyes

"Is this true…" I said trying not to scream

"Percy I …" she said with more tears

"That's just great" I said sitting back down me looked at Thalia she nodded Percy she said "truth or dare"

"Dare" I said I could tell those words where like knifes in annabeths ears because she started to cry harder

She sighed "I dare you to kiss…drew"

"Gladly" I said walking over to drew she stood up I glanced back to see that Annabeth was looking witch she was… she had a look of terror in her eyes

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine it was Annabeth even though I was mad at her I still wanted her not drew I leaned in a felt strange lips against mine I knew for a fact they went Annabeth's after what felt like 30 seconds I pulled away in disgust I turned to annabeth she was crying even harder I have never seen so many tears… she whipped them away and stood up looking like she was going to kill someone but instead she said

" you guys don't know what love is none of you do, love is when your heart aches when you cants see the person you love , love is the feeling that you could just lay still with a person you love and never feel more safe… so you all want to label love like you own everyone who has it …or at least thought they did you should all be ashamed of yourself because I don't like Marcus there was a time when I thought I did that's because my heart ached from missing Percy so much when he was gone that I almost tricked my mind into seeing Percy instead of Marcus when I looked at him, so yeah I was in love and I'm proud to say it but I'm not proud to have any of you as friends…" she walked up to me with a look of fear in her eyes she pointed a figure out at me and I'm not proud I ever thought you were different she stormed off with Leo and piper my heart felt broken In half what had I just done.

Thalia jumped in "okay guys that's it lets all go back to our cabins "

Everyone stood up and walked away…I was still in shock I felt like I couldn't move I just stared at Annabeth who was farther away. "Are you coming?" Grover said with a hand on my shoulder

"What have I done" I muttered

"Well you just made out with drew in front of Annabeth'' he said with a sigh as he patted my shoulder and walked away.

I stood there for 2 hours not moving a muscle just staring at Annabeth's cabin wishing she would come out but she never did. I finally forced my feet to move and headed back to my cabin.


	5. Chapter 5 what I should have said

Chapter 5

I didn't even close my eyes…I just stared at the bunk above me thinking about what Annabeth said about love, about me. I waited and waited for my alarm to go off to tell me that I needed to go fix everything because I knew I had archery today with Annabeth, I just knew if I could get her to listen everything would be better…I would be better but I was wrong way wrong…

I walked down to archery practice after breakfast and saw Annabeth helping a little girl with her bow she couldn't be older than 11. I smile at Annabeth but she just rolled her eyes and went on to the next kid. We signed up to teach 10-12 year olds archery for a few hours but it felt kind of awkward because of what happened last night.

"Hi everyone my names Annabeth" she said to all the kids with a big smile on her face…she looked so beautiful it made my almost pass out she nodded towards me

"Oh …I'm…uh Percy" all the kids laughed so did Annabeth

"Alright let's get to work me and Percy will demonstrate" she nodded at me I walked over to her smiling but she just looked away

"so I'm using Percy like he is one of you a person who has never done archery" she said all the kids nodded she grabbed my hand I could feel my face getting red she put me in the position of shooting an arrow her hand still rested on mine final she finished explaining to the kids and whispered let go in my ear so I let that arrow go not even looking where it hit the target my eyes never left Annabeth's… she wasn't looking away it was as if our eyes were locked I wanted to kiss her but then a little girl said "are you guys in love?"

Annabeth turned towards the kids I was praying to the gods she would say yes we were in love but all she said was "there was a time where we were but people make mistakes so we are not"

A little boy raised his hand "could you guys be in love again?" she shook her head "you know I'm not quite sure yet you see Percy and I made some mistakes that hurt the other in hard ways"

A little girl raised her hand "do you think Percy still loves you? She turned towards me with a tear in her eye I wanted to hug her and tell her I loved her but I said nothing she turned back to the kids alright guys that's it for today go to your next activity. All the kids waved good bye and walked away.

She turned to walk away to but I grabbed her arm more tears rolled out of her eyes

"Annabeth…"

"you know Percy…I just" she stopped on her words as more tears came out I pulled her closer praying she would hug me or kiss me . I whipped her tears she finally gave in and hugged me crying on my shoulder I kissed the top of her head when I realized that I was now crying as well

"Annabeth…" I whispered

She look up into my eyes, she looked so beautiful with tears in her eyes

"You know how yesterday you asked if I would love you forever?"

She nodded still not letting go of me, witch I'm not complaining I loved holding her but more tears ran out of her eyes as if she thought I would say I didn't love her

"I will always love you and if you don't love me anymore I guess I can try to move o…"

My words were stopped by her perfect lips when she pulled away way she said something that surprised me…

"Your never leaving me" she said with a smile I was about to kiss her

"But … I don't know if we can be together right now" she said with a tear down her face

"Annabeth please don't leave me"

"I'm not leaving you we just need sometime…"

She leaned up and kissed my check and whisper "I will always love you Percy Jackson" in my ear tears streamed down my face and she let go of me and ran away whipping her tears.

For 5 hours I sat in my cabin with my back against the wall and the door locked thousands of tears streamed down my face just replaying last night and this morning in my head. Many of my friends came by my cabin to check on me from time to time but I never moved , never unlocked the door and never said a word I guess Grover and Leo must have went and talked to Chiron because I heard his voice with a knock on the door

"Percy its Chiron you need to come out okay?" I didn't say a word

"Percy you missed all your classes today can you at least tell me why?" I didn't say a word

I could hear Chiron sigh "Percy just try to come soon and when you do come to see me" more tears ran down my face

After about 2 more hours I looked out the window to see all the cabins where dark everyone must have gone to bed I thought my stomach growled I missed dinner and lunch , I sat back down against the wall my eyes finally stared to close when I heard a knock on a door and a familiar voice say…

"Percy Jackson are you crying over me?"

"Depends who it is?"

"Shut up seaweed brain and open the door so you can hug me "

I opened the door to see Annabeth's beautiful grey eyes

"Well'' she says

"Well what?" I asked

She whipped my tears "forget the hug and just kiss me before we both start crying more tears" she said with a big smile on her face I leaned in and felt her warm lips touch mine I could have stayed there forever just holding her in my arms and kissing her beautiful face. She slowly pulled away

"Gods I love you Annabeth" I said she smiled a turned to shut the door but she also locked it I was so confused Annabeth hated me this morning now she was locking my cabin door. I felt her lips on mine she pulled back again "I love you to seaweed brain" she whispered I fell back on my bed with her lips locked to mine pulling her down with me she slipped her hands under my shirt so I pulled it off and threw it across the room . After what felt like 2 hours Annabeth was laying in my arms sleeping so I pulled the covers over us and kissed the top of her head. (Only Percy's shirt came off no other clothes)


End file.
